It Was Bound to Happen
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: Casey is at a bar when Jason Whittaker offers to buy her a drink. At first she protests , but then agrees to get him to leave. it turns out to be the worst decision of her life and has the detectives on a frantic search to find her before it's too late.
1. The Worst Decision

Casey was sitting in a bar When Jason Whittaker walked over to her. "How about I buy you a drink" said Whittaker. "No thanks jason" said Casey

in a hostile tone. " Come on Casey, let's let bygones be bygones" he said. " Oh right, so you want me to just forget how you tried to have a rape

victim convenienly deported" said casey. "Your still mad about that" said Whittaker. " Oh and let's not forget how you used the attack on me to

bolster your case and got me taken off the case" said casey angrily. " I was just doing my job Casey, now come on, let me buy you a drink" he

said persistantly. " If it will make you go away any faster, then fine buy me the damn drink" said casey beginning to get annoyed. Jason ordered

Casey a drink. Casey's phone rang. " Yeah Novak" she answered. " Hey Liv" she said. She turned away from Whittaker and cupped her hand

around her phone and her ear so she could hear better. " How's your night off going?" asked Olivia, " Fine until Jason Whittaker showed up" said

Casey. Olivia laughed. " What's so funny?" asked Casey. " The fact that one of the people that you despise the most shows up at your bar on

your night off"said Olivia. "Yeah it's hilarious " said Casey sarcastically. " Well I gotta go, bye" said Olivia. " By" said Casey. She turned back to

Jason. " You're still here" said Casey angrily. She grabbed her drink. " I wouldn't be a proper gentlemen if I bought you a drink and didn't walk you

to your car" said Jason. " How thoughtful of you" said Casey sarcastically. She drank her drink and got up to leave. Jason got up too and walked

her out to her car. She began to feel light headed and dropped her keys and collapsed. Jason picked her up, put her in his car, and sped away.


	2. Dangerous Situation

**At The Precinct.........................................**

Olivia was talking to Elliot. "Elliot I'm telling you, it's just not like Casey to not show up at work without calling. " Well have you called her

cellphone ?" asked Elliot. "Yes I've called her cell and her home phone and got no answer" said Olivia. " I have a bad feeling Elliot" said

Olivia."What if something bad happened to her" said Olivia.

Casey woke up. Her vision was blurry. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She realized that she was chained to a bed. The last thing she

remembered was Jason Whittaker walking her to her car, then nothing. She realized that he must have slipped something in her drink. She

heard footsteps and Jason Whittaker appeared. He was smiling. Just relax Casey, who knows you might even enjoy this" said Whittaker

grinning. He took the gag off of her and kissed her. She spit in his face. He brought his hand back and struck her. He grabbed her chin and

made her look at him. " Fighting me is not going to make things go smoother, got it" he said harshly. He let go of her chin. " but just to make

things perfectly clear" he said and reached into a bag. He pulled out a cattle prod. Casey's eyes widened. He put it against her stomach and

shocked her several times. She was sobbing. " This will be over as soon as you cooperate Casey" he said still shocking her. " I would rather

die than to have you put your hands on me" said Casey. He stopped shocking her " Well you might just get your wish " he said striking her

with his hand again. He left the room.

I'm going to Casey's apartment" said Olivia. then I'll go with you" said Elliot. They grabbed their coats and hurried out. snow had begun to

fall heavily. They got in the car and sped off to Casey's apartment. When they got to the apartment, the door was locked. They knocked and

yelled for Casey. A neighbor walked by and told them that Casey had not come home last night. "Are you sure?" asked Olivia. " Positive" said

the woman. "Thanks" said Olivia. They ran out to the car. " Liv why are you in such a hurry?" asked Elliot. "Because, the last person Casey

was with was Jason Whittaker" she said.


	3. Brutal Awakening

Olivia and Elliot went to the bar where Casey usually went. They showed the bartender a picture of Casey, and asked him if he'd seen her.

Then they showed him a picture of Jason Whittaker. " What about him?" they asked. " Yeah she left with him" said the bartender. "Are you

sure"asked Olivia. " Yeah" he said. " Thanks" said Olivia. They walked out to the parking lot,and Olivia noticed Casey's car. They went over to

the car and saw Casey's keys on the ground. " Elliot" said Olivia pointing at the keys. Olivia picked the keys up. " Looks like Casey didn't go

along willingly" said Elliot. " Let's get back to the precinct, we need the whole unit helping if were going to find Casey" said Olivia. They got

in their car and sped away towards the precinct.

Casey had been contemplating if Whittaker was coming back. She got her answer when he walked through the door with Milan Zergen"You

remember Milan Zergen, don't you Casey" he said sneering. " It's been awhile and you two have a lot to catch up on, so I'll just leave you

alone for awhile" said Whittaker. Then he left, leaving only Casey and the one man whom she knew would not hesitate to kill her. " Let's see.

where did we leave off" he said. "Oh yes" he said striking her across her cheek. He punched her a couple of times. He unchained her. She

tried to run but he grabbed her armand forcefully yanked her backwards. She lost her balance and fell. He started kicking her in the ribs and

her back. She shielded her face to keep him from kicking her there. He did anyway. He kicked her in the side of the head and she blacked out.

She finally woke up. Milan was gone and Whittaker was back. He got on top of her. She tried to fight him, but he was stronger than she was

and she hurt so much from the beating she took. She soon realized there was nothing more she could do to stop him. He forced himself into

her over and over until finally he was done. " I'm so glad that you finally decided to cooperate" he said smiling deceptively. " But you know I

have to make sure there are no witnesses" he said. He pulled out a gun and shot her. Then he wrapped her up in the sheets thinking she

was dead and put her in the trunk of his car. He drove off to a deserted lot and dumped her there.

" Okay does everybody know what to do" said the captain. " Finn you go with Lake" "John your with me" Elliot your with Olivia , go to

Whittaker's office" " Everybody move out now" said the captain. "And don't come back until you find Casey" he said.

After dumping Casey Jason went to his office. Olivia and Elliot went to his office. They burst through the door. Jason was surprised. " Where is

she" yelled Elliot. " Who" asked Jason. Elliot grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. " I'm not gonna ask you again, Where's

Casey. Elliot pulled out his gun, put it against Whittaker's head and cocked it. " Last chance, where is she ?" yelled Elliot. " An old abandoned

lot on the corner of 9th and 10th" said Whittaker. " You son of a Bitch, you better pray she's alive" said Elliot re holstering his gun

"This detective Olivia Benson I need a bus at the corner of ninth and tenth stat" said Olivia. " Your under arrest for the kidnapping of

ADA Casey Novak, until we nail you for what ever else you did to her", "You have the right to remain silent , anything you say can and will be

used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you, I assume you

understand these rights" said Elliot shoving him in the car. " Captain we got Whittaker" said Olivia. " Did you find out where Casey is?" asked

the captain. " At the corner of ninth and tenth, we're headed there right now" said Olivia. "Okay we'll meet you there said the captain. They

sped away to get Casey and prayed to god that they weren't too late.


	4. Found,But Almost Lost Again

Elliot and Olivia were the first to arrive. The others got there just after them. Olivia and Elliot hurriedly got out of the car.

Olivia saw where the lock was briken on the rusty gate, and she pushed it open. She looked around frantically and finally spotted Casey.

"Elliot Over Here" she yelled. She ran over to Casey and Elliot and the others followed after her. She bent down "Oh God" said Olivia. Olivia

bent down and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. " Come on Casey don't do this" said Olivia. Chester pushed past all of the detectives.

Chester started administering CPR to Casey." Come on Casey, don't give up on me" he said about to cry . He kept it up. Just when it seemed

hopeless,he felt a pulse. "She has a pulse but just barely" said Chester. At that moment the ambulance arrived and loaded Casey into the

held Chester back because he knew that things didn't look good and that as fond as Casey was of him, Olivia would

probably be the one who she would want to see under the circumstances, that is if she woke up. "I'll ride along " said Olivia. The Captain

nodded. The ambulance doors were shut and they raced off towards the hospital.

"BP's falling heart rates decreasing, temperature just above freezing"said one of the medics. "Let's move people" she said. " Get an IV

started" she said. " Were losing her, she's crashing" yelled one of the medics. She flatlined They started to try and restart her heart. "

Charge to100 joules, clear" the medic yelled. There was nothing. " Charge to 150 joules, clear yelled the medic. Still nothing. " Charge to 200

joules,clear"yelled the finally got a pulse. They got to the hospital and rushed Casey into the OR. Olivia wanted to go with them,

but she was made to stay out in the waiting room.

After what seemed like hours a doctor came out to inform Olivia about Casey's condition. " Detective benson" said the doctor. "Yes" said

Olivia getting up. " I'm Doctor Sharon Flynn" she said introducing her self. " What's the prognosis Doctor Flynn?" asked Olivia. " Miss Novak

sustained two cracked ribs and one broken rib, spinal bruising, a concussion, and many abraisons and contusions all over her body" said the

doctor. " In adittion she experienced electrical trauma to her stomach, the bullet entered very close to an artery, and she was exposed to the

freezing weather for atleast twenty minutes before you found her" said the doctor. " Can I see her?" asked Olivia. " Yes, but I must warn

you, even though she is stabalized at the moment, she is still critical, and right now anything is possible" said the doctor.

Olivia went into the room where Casey was. When she saw Casey's broken and bruised body laying there with all the machines hooked up to

her, it made her want to throw up. She pulled a chair up to the bed. " Hey Casey she said, even though she knew that Casey couldn't hear

her. " We got Whittaker so your safe now" said Olivia reassuringly, taking Casey's hand. " I'll make sure he gets the maximum sentence,

even though if it was up to me he would get the death penalty" "He will never hurt you again" said Olivia starting to cry. She finally stopped

crying and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Olivia woke from a hand on her shoulder. " Jeez Elliot" she said startled. She jumped up " Sorry Liv" he said. " Here I

thought you could use this" he said handing her a cup of coffee. " Thanks El" she said hoarsely. Elliot noticed That Olivia's eyes were red and

puffy, which meantthat she had been crying. Elliot knew that Olivia probably blamed herself for what happened to Casey, and he hated when

she did that. " So how is she?" asked Elliot " Critical, still no change" said Olivia about to tear up again. She didn't want to cry in front of Elliot,

but she couldn't handle her emotions anymore. She broke down and started crying. " Liv, Liv calm down" said Elliot reassuringly. He embraced

her and she cryed against his shoulder. " Liv please stop crying, it's not your fault" he said. "Look at me" he said. He wiped a tear off her

cheek. " Casey needs you to be strong" he said and hesitated. " And I need you to be strong" he said. He knew she was in a vulnerable

state, but he couldn't hold back his feelings. He leaned in and kissed her. Olivia was surprised. She wanted to pull away, but she really just

needed the comfort, and truely loved Elliot, so she didn't. " Are you gonna be okay?" asked Elliot. " Yeah" she said, finally getting a grip on

herself. All of a sudden the machines started to go off.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please, Please, Please review, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
